Edward Jones
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series, and the protagonist of the fifth chapter of the first volume of the light novel. He is Altair’s most tightly secured prisoner who entrusts Violet to write a letter to someone he wants to kill, but hasn’t been able to. Appearance Edward is a man with frosty-grey hair that is neatly combed and foxy hazel eyes with a mole under one of his eyes, which is his most remarkable trait. He has very pale, wax-like skin due to a lack of contact with sunlight. He wears a white and black jumpsuit.Volume 1, Chapter 5 Personality Edward's facade shows a very easy-going, playful, and calm man. No hints of viciousness can be sensed in his kind smile, to the point one would not believe he was Altair’s most tightly secured prisoner. In reality, he has a twisted personality. Edward is proud of his crimes, as he gave Violet a standing ovation when she managed to name all his past crimes. He is blunt and straightforward, and he seemingly has a short temper and an aggressive personality. He hates his life in prison and wonders why Violet did the same things but is treated with honor. He thinks it strange that he is considered a war criminal to the point that it angers him greatly. He claims that he killed a lot of people and committed crimes because he was ordered to do so. He is envious of the fact that Violet lives such a good life and wishes that he could mess her up for being so pretty. His curiosity, libido, murderous intent, and anger are often blended, and so he is unable to choose one. Similarly, Edward himself could not be described with only one character as a man. He seeks enjoyment in killing. History Edward was wanted as a first-degree war criminal in the previous Great War. After his desertion, he repeatedly committed assault, rape, and murder by arson, and after a while of being in the news, he established himself as the leader of a religious cult. He is behind the deaths of this cult’s devotees as well. Approximately four hundred believers poisoned themselves in a mass suicide on his command. He also mangled those people’s bodies and made a tower with their limbs. Edward is also a former soldier who was in the same unit as Violet, but Edward never got the chance to talk to her. Eventually, he was captured and became the most guarded prisoner in Altair Prison. Story He asks Violet to write a letter for him to a person he has wanted to kill but hasn't been able to: God. He explains that since he is a prisoner on death row, he wants to make one selfish wish before dying. In the last chapter, he gave his seat to Cattleya when Violet was left in the train hijacked by the Northern rebels. He was going to go see her, because he was freed from prison. Relationships *Violet Evergarden - Edward met Violet back when they were in the army. He gained an interest in Violet but never got the change to talk to her. When they 'reunited', he admitted that he had done much research on her and how she had become a Auto Memories Doll. He is envious of the fact that she is treated as a hero after all she had done, and he as a war criminal. Despite that, since he has nothing to do in the prison, he has no choice but to indulge in daydream all day long, in which he ended up thinking about her a lot. Edwards wonders if it was "love" he felt towards Violet. He observed Violet several times as if wanting to lick her. However, all advances towards her were bluntly rejected by Violet, her attitude could be considered rebellious. He is annoyed by her nonchalant behavior and admits that he wants to mess her up. However, after finding out more about Violet's personality and how she actually has a such a dark and very frightening side, he claims that he might end up falling madly in love with her. However, Violet claims that he is merely identifying with her and remembering the feeling of familiarity. After she wrote his letter, he placed a kiss on her temple. He later felt like that for some reason, he wanted to talk more with her. Edward felt like she was terribly beautiful and mysterious, but most of all, different from him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soldiers Category:CH Postal Company Clients